1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuits, and particularly to a power supply circuit for simulating battery function.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computers usually include a number of functioning parts, such as a processor, a display, and software applications, and a battery to power these functioning parts. Usually, in order to guarantee the quality of the functioning parts, tests for the functioning parts are needed before the devices leaving the factory. However, during testing the functioning parts, a battery powering the functioning parts will be discharged and recharged quite a few times, which decreases the life of the battery.
A power supply circuit to overcome the described limitations is thus needed.